Reverse this Universe
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: What happens when a relic causes two dimensions to collide? How will the autobots work with their counterparts that are of opposite gender?
1. Chapter 1

**_Optimus Universe_**

Optimus Prime stood facing the beeping monitor before him, Agent Fowler was here again and no doubt had something to complain about. Optimus and his team were thankful to Agent Fowler for everything he had and is doing for them but at times Agent Fowler could get on the Autobot leaders nerves, though he would never show it. "Prime!" came the familiar call. "I am here Agent Fowler." Optimus answered in his calmest of voices. "Where is that delinquent, disrespectful, punk at?" Agents Fowler was gripping the railings hard, "I am sorry Agent Fowler I don't know to whom you are referring?" Optimus was truly puzzled at Fowlers description. Fowler sighed and walked toward the stairs, "Wheeljack…Mr. Trigger happy?" Optimus looked to the other Autobot whom seemed as confused as he was, "I haven't seen Jackie in a few days" Bulkhead stated. "Well you better get him under control. In case you bots didn't know, street racing is illegal on this world." Optimus cocked an eyebrow, "Indeed Agent Fowler we do know that it is illegal, it is also against the rules of the team to street race amongst the humans." Fowler sighed, "If he doesn't stop he's going to give you all away!" Bulkhead looked from side to side, the other members of the team were engaged in what Optimus and Fowler were talking about. Bulkhead snuck away, slowly creeping back toward his room. Once he was there, he walked over to his monitor and began to type a message. _"Jackie, its bulk. I don't know what you're doing, but you got Fowler riled up and he always comes to Optimus so if you don't want you get to get chewed out by Optimus, I suggest you come in and explain. Bulkhead"_ Bulkhead pressed send on his message, then made his way back out to the team. Lucky for him Fowler had cooled down and was watching TV with the kids and the others had resumed their duties. "Bulk! Miko saw Bulkhead come from the hall, "You ready for some off roading combined with some rad music" Miko jumped with a fist pump. Bulkhead smiled, his human partner was all energy, "Come on you, let's roll!" Before anybody could say anything Miko and Bulkhead were out of the base leaving the others just smiling.

Now in another dimension much like this one, a similar thing was happening but with a slight twist…..

 ** _Optimia Prime Universe_**

Optimia watched as Bulkhelda and Mike left the base, she was glad her team had adapted so much to the humans on this planet and that the humans treated them like one of them. "Optimia" came the call of Wracheta, "yes old friend what is it?" Wracheta pointed to the screen that displayed an image, "Raquel, found this on the internet, it's an image of a Cybertronian relic, I can't tell which one it is but maybe you can considering…" Optimia kept looking at the screen, "I worked in Iacon with Alpha Trina." Wracheta nodded as Arco, and Bumblebae walked over to see what was happening. Jacqueline and Raquel said sitting on the couches looking at the same thing just on Raquel's laptop. Optimia's eyes widen, "That relic is a dangerous relic, its name is the…"

 ** _Optimus Prime Universe_**

"Dimension Jumper, capable of causing a single or group of beings to travel between dimensions, bringing back and forth resources and provision, that was the intent of the device. It was created by the Decepticons during the end days of the war when resources were running at a critical low. Megatron and the Decepticons may be evil, but there is no denying that the Decepticon scientists are indeed very intelligent." Optimus paused, " _What do we do?"_ Bumblebee asked. Optimus looked over to Bumblebee, "First we must locate this relic," turning to Raph, "Raphael, where was this picture taken?" Rapael's fingers flew over the keyboard in single strokes, "The picture was taken in…in a cave along a river in North Dakota. "Optimus nodded in approval, "Very good Raphael," Optimus turned to his team, "We must retrieve this relic…

 ** _Optimia Prime Universe_**

"…from the decepticons, if the decepticons get their hands on this device it will be the end of the world we know. For if Megatrona was too control such a power, she would use it to now only dominate this world but dominate all worlds, even if it means destroying herself."

 ** _Both Worlds in Unison_**

"Autobot! Transform and Roll Out!"

 ** _Optimus Prime Universe_**

The Autobot charged into the swirling, green, vortex ground-bridge, coming out at the other side they were standing in front of a cave. The cave was massive and dark, "The signal is coming from inside" Arcee informed holding the scanner."Should…Should we go in?" Bulkhead stammered. Optimus stared at the cave, "I do not feel we should precede." Everyone stood at direct attention. _"Why shouldn't we go in?"_ Bumblebee questioned. Optimus merely looked at Bumblebee which seemed to tell the young scout why. The bots stood at direct attention awaiting order from their leader.

 ** _Optimia Prime Universe_**.  
Optimia Prime team came from the portal and stood before the cave. "Proceed with extreme caution." As they proceeded inside a low humming noise echoed the cave. "What is that noise?" Bumblebae asked. Optimia looked around two tunnels were before her, "Arco where is the signals origin point?" Arco lift the scanner, "the signal seems to be coming from this way." Arco stated pointing his scanner to the left, everyone followed Arco and Optimia through the tunnel as the humming noise grew stronger. "It would appear the Dimension Jumper is producing the noise" Optimia studied the device that lay before her. "That this is putting off a ton of energy Optimia." Wracheta informed, "best not to touch it until I have examined it" . "How about I examine it and use whatever it does on you!" All of the Autobots turned to see Megatrona and MoonScream coming toward them. "Megatrona, this device is putting off an extreme amount of energy! Put simply don't touch it!" Bulkhelda demanded. Megatrona looked at Bulkhelda and simply laughed, "I will do what I will, Autobot and there is nothing you or your pathetic excuse for a leader can do to stop me!" Megatrona lunged forward swinging at Optimia, MoonScream followed her mistresses lead but with a bit slighter hesitation. All of the bots scrambled over each other fighting, clanging metal echoed throughout the cave. Megatrona grabbed the upper hand and flung Optimia over her to the floor, " Now I will take what is rightfully the decepticons!" Optimia grabbed Megatrona's arms "NEVER" she shouted and threw Megatrona to the side. MoonScream witnessed everything while she fought the others, "I will grab the device for you my lady!" MoonScream scrabbled her way free of the others and made a bounding leap for the device, Arco saw this and did the same, both landing on the device at the same time. The humming became a screech as the noise became louder and louder echoing through the cave everyone stopped their fight. "Oh no" Optimia whispered as a bright pink light lit up the cave.

 ** _Optimus Prime Universe:_**

"What's that?" Ratchet pointed to the cave as a bright pink light shone from the entrance, "It would appear that the dimension jumper has been activated, but by whom?" Optimus questioned. Everyone was once again silent as Optimus signaled them to precede, "Be Alert." Optimus murmured to the team, everyone nodded and moved forward. As they entered the cave every Autobot stopped in their tracks as seven figures appeared from one of the tunnels. The figures looked confused until a tall silver asked a question, "Who in the pits of Kaon are you?", taken by surprise but keeping his composure Optimus answered, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. And whom might you be?" Optimia's eyes widened, "We are in a different universe." Megatrona looked to MoonScream, "Quickly MoonScream while they are dazed!" Before the bots could say anything more, MoonScream and Megatrona where gone, transforming both flew out of the cave. "No!" Optimia Prime yelled running after them. The others looked at each other and followed Optimia out of the cave, only to find her standing just outside, chest heaving as she turned to Optimus. "We must stop her, she will conquer and destroy your world, or she will at least try." Optimus turned to Optimia, "You are from another time", Optimia smirked "Indeed, in my world I am leader of the Autobots. Allow me to introduce my team." Optimia stepped toward her team, calling each by name as they stepped forward. Members of team Optimus Prime looked at each other and stepped forward when Optimus introduced them.

Optimus looked to Optimia, "We do not have much to offer but shelter and a place for your team to rest." Optimia sighed letting her shoulder rise and fall, "We could not ask for more." Optimus smiled and gave a nod as he radioed Raphael, "Raphael, activate the ground bridge. We have guest."  
"Roger Optimus"  
Moments later the swirling, green, vortex of the ground bridge sprung to life, "Come" Optimus signaled as the team entered. Optimia watched as her team members entered the ground bridge with their "counterparts" talking and chatting about the differences and similarities of both worlds. She was glad that her team got along well the this worlds team, but as for herself she could not let anything interfere with bringing Megatrona and MoonScream back to the right world, her world.


	2. Chapter 2 Counterparts and Countermeasur

Miko, Jack, and Raphael all looked at each other as the strange bots entered the base. Miko put her hands on her hips, "Ok so who are all of you? Where did you come from?..." Optimus raised his hand to stop her, "Miko our guest are from another Dimension, the relic that we were after is called the dimension jumper. It was created by the decepticons to jump from world to world in search of resources." Miko just looked at her guardian, "so in their dimension you are a girl?" Bulkhead looked at Miko, "Well technically in MY dimension she is boy!" Miko crossed her arms, "Whatever Bulk."  
Jack cocked his head at Arcee asking without words what the heck was going on, Arcee looked next to her at her counterpart, "His name is Arco, and yes he is me in a different world, except the only difference is that well obviously we are different genders but he also changes into a car not a motorcycle." Jack laughed "Yah well he's a bit taller than you too." Arcee narrowed eyes at Jack, "watch it." She said and walked off. Optimus and Optimia stopped in a corner talking in low whisper tones. Optimia seemed really concerned and tensed, Optimus on the other hand kept a calm composure. "Wonder what they are talking about" Arco whispered to Arcee. "Don't know, I can usually read bots pretty well but Optimus, well he is hard, very hard to read." Arco made a face and nodded, "Yup pretty much the same with Optimia, She is so…so… locked away, hardly any emotion, but yet kind, beautiful, sincere…" Arco stopped and snapped back to Arcee giving him an 'aww' face. "Ah what I mean to say is, I am not interested in her at all! I mean she's a prime, I have no chance." Arcee put her hand on Arcos shoulder, "Chin up soldier. Love has an amazing way of finding its destination, even if the road has obstacles." Arco raised an eyebrow, "sounds like you're talking from experience. If you are me in this dimension and everything we are is the same, you must like uh…Optimus…yah that's his name right?" Arcees eyes widen, "No way! Yes I like him as a friend and respect him as a leader, but no feelings in that way toward him. I have had partners in the past that were...were more than partners, both were killed." Arcees tone lowered as her shoulders sank and her eyes fell to the floor. Arco saw this and quickly stepped in, "guess not everything's the same, so what the weather like in this dimension?" Arcee smiled, "nice switch…" Arco just shrugged.

"I am also worried about our human friend in our dimension. They were at out base when we disappeared. We were also in contact with them. They are bound to be worried and wondering where we have gone." Optimus saw the worry in Optimia's eyes. "Do not worry my friend, we have had some experience before with alternating dimensions. Ratchet and Raphael will be able to help, along with…with…" Optimus looked to the lab/med bay at Ratchets female counterpart, "Wracheta "Optimia gave the answer. Optimus nodded, "We need to obtain the relic, foremost to get you home, but also to keep it out of Megatrons hands." Optimias eyes narrowed, "and Megatronas."

 ** _Decepticons  
(2_** ** _nd_** ** _Dimension Version)_**

Megatrona sped through the air, "If this planet is merely a duplicate of ours in a reverse sort of way then there must be a duplicate of myself, no doubt a male, which in that case will be easy to apprehend his vessel and army, using them to conquer this world and in turn conquer all worlds." MoonScream raced up next to Megatrona, "um my lady, if you want to do this evil plan you are going to need the relic, which we don't have." Megatrona chuckled, "My dear MoonScream, obtaining the relic will be of ease once I have this worlds decepticons under my control." Both flew through the air for another three hours before coming upon the Nemesis. "There it is." Megatrona whispered, to herself but loud enough for MoonScream to hear. As they came closer to the Nemesis…

 ** _Decepticon Warship_**

"Lord Megatron we have incoming!" StarScream reported. Megatron walked to the screens to examine the intruder's signatures, "They are of Decepticon origin, but something different about them?" Megatron put his hand to chin, "Should we shoot them down?" StarScream asked. "No" Megatron commanded, "Let them land, they will know who runs this ship and if they are loyal, they shall remain." Megatron began to walk toward the entrance of the ship, "StarScream!" a holler from him came, "Yes Lord Megatron I'm coming!" StarScream yelled back, StarScream turned to Knock-Out who was just leaning against the wall listening and watching, "Can he do nothing without me!" StarScream complained before walking after Megatron. Knock-Out smiled and shrugged as StarScream walked away grumbling under his breath.  
Outside of the warship Megatron stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what stood before him, "You must be the Decepticon ruler of this world." The sleek females before him stood with their hands on their hips and leaning one to the right the other to the left. "I don't understand why you need me master maybe if…if" StarScream stopped mind complaint when he saw the females as well. Megatron thought for a moment then answered, "Yes I am Megatron leader of the decepticons, I take it you're not from here given your question." Megatrona put a slight swing in her step as her walked toward Megatron, "Your right we are not. Ever hear of the Dimension Jumper?" Megatron eyed her as she came toward him, "indeed a relic said to be capable of jumping worlds. Created by decepticons engineers to help win our war effort but was confiscated by the Autobots." Megatrona smiled, "I know where it is" Megatron looked at her as she stopped right in front of him, "What is your name?" Megatrona smiled, "It is Megatrona, and you see in my world, I am ruler of the Decepticons." Megatron laughed, "Well remember you're not in your world, you're in mine." Meanwhile, StarScream and MoonScream just watched their leaders talk for a bit before looking at each other, "Hi, I'm MoonScream." StarScream gave a weak smile, "and I am StarScream, I am second in command to Megatron." MoonScream laughed a little, "As am I, except to the Megatrona." Both walked toward each other stopping within arms distance, "I think we will be great friends." MoonScream cooed. StarScream looked to the sides giving a small laugh.  
"Forgive me Megatrona but if you intend to seduce me and take over you had better rethink your plans. I am not so easily…distracted." Megatron glared at Megatrona. Megatrona face changed to a cruel hard look, "you judge so quickly, but you have great insight." Megatrona drew her blade and lunged for Megatron, "I should have guessed, after all you are me!" Megatron laughed, "HARDLY!" A battle broke out aboard the Nemesis between the con-leaders, while their second-in-commands stood by watching, laughing, and making comments.

 ** _Relic Cave_**

While conversations and battles were occurring a couple hundred miles away in the cave where the Dimension Jumper sat, a pink light emanated from the cave once more, stepping out of the cave into the bright light of day were three young humans, two girls and a boy. All three looked around to their surroundings, "It looks the same" one of the girls commented. "But it's not, this must be where the bots came. I wonder where they got to?" the other girl said. "Maybe we could try calling them, Bulka will pick up if I call her!" The boy excitedly stated. Both girls turned to face him, "Optimia is going to be so mad with us for following them and you know what? It's all your fault! You could have stayed in the silo and they would have eventually contacted us or came back, now we are stuck in an unknown dimension, with no idea where the bots are and it's all because you got curious." The oldest girl raged! The boy just shrugged and dialed a number on his phone. The girls sighed, " .Doomed"


	3. Chapter 3

Optimia stepped back, "Excuse me. I am receiving a call, perhaps from our humans." Optimus nodded excusing her and turning to walk toward his team. "Hello?" Optimia put her hand to her ear to answer her com, "Jacqueline! Are you alright? How…? Stay at your location we will be there." Optimia stopped speaking and turned toward the other Autobots, "Our humans have entered this world. They were seeking us and came through the dimension jumper." Turning to Optimus, "We must retrieve them before the decepticons come back to the relics cave and see them; they are in danger out in the open in an unknown world." Optimus nodded and looked to Ratchet, "I will activate the ground bridge" Optimia sighed slightly, "Thank-you, we will return with haste." The Optimia and her Autobots ran through the ground bridge while Team Prime watched. "Dude what do you think their worlds me is like?" All of the Autobots turned to look at Miko, "Please isn't one of you enough?" Ratchet commenting leaving the Autobots to turn their gaze to him, "What? You know you're thinking it" Ratchet defended himself. Miko just laughed, "Dude come on there can never be enough of me! Besides imagine the fun I will have!" Optimus looked to Miko with on eyebrow cocked shaking his head slightly.

 **Decepticon Warship**

StarScream and MoonScream watched their leaders fight, "This is a very enjoyable show." MoonScream laughed at StarScream's comment, "indeed, I could watch this all day." StarScream sighed, "Well I could too but it does get boring after a while, Want to come with me? I can give you a tour of the ship." MoonScream laughed, "We have one like this in my world, but maybe we could walk and talk about our "wonderful leaders"" MoonScream said with sarcasm. "I like the way you think" StarScream chuckled as the two left to walk the ship, leaving Megatrona and Megatron to their fight.

 **Relics Cave:**

Mike twiddled his fingers, "ok any time now!" he said in a very annoyed voice. Jacqueline just sighed, "really Mike, this is your fault so shut up." Raquel just shook her head, "We contacted them, we are in a different world so we just have to give them time." Just as Raquel finished her statement a green swirling vortex swirled to life and five Autobots came out of the ground bridge, guns drawn. "Children, are you alright?" all of the kids look up at Optimia, "Yes we are okay" Optimia nodded and guided the children inside of the ground bridge. Mike looked up at his partner, Bulkhelda, "So is there a me in that world?" Bulkhelda smirked "yes there is but Mike, try to be behaved ok, there's also an Optimia in this world and he doesn't go for crap" Mike just shrugged, "Dude, if I can handle Optimia and Wracheta then I can handle whatever this world throws…at…me"

 **Autobot Base:**

Mike slowed his speech as the team exited the ground bridge into the new base, and a Chinese girl with two pink dipped pigtails came running over. "Hey man what's your name?"  
"I'm Mike"  
"Dude, you're me!" Mike looked at the girl with a confused face "Excuse me?" Miko rolled her eyes "I mean you're me in your dimension. My name is Miko." Mike's face changed to laughter, "Man that's awesome! So, quick question?" Mike summoned her closer with his finger; Miko leaned in "What?" Mikes face was mischievous, "Do you try to sneak on missions when they aren't looking?" he eyed the others that were also getting to know each other. Miko giggled, "Sure do! They call it 'pulling a Miko'" Mike laughed, "You and me are going to get along great." The two of them continued to talk, whisper, and giggle which caught Optimus's attention. Ratchet looked over to see Optimus glancing at the two teens near the ground bridge, "Should we allow those two to have contact? I mean two Miko's is going to be interesting, to say the least." Optimus turned to his friend, "I trust Miko, to a point but we will indeed keep a close eye on the two of them." Ratchet nodded. All of the Autobots kept talking with there, opposites while on the Decepticon ship…

 **Decepticon Ship**

Megatrona and Megatron we still engaging, both breathing heavily unable to gain an advantage over each other. "This is hopeless, we match each other. We are each other!" Megatrona panted. Megatron paused, "indeed, it would seem we must work together not separate." Megatrona glared, "truce?" Megatron thought for a moment, "Remember I'm you, so any thoughts of a sneak attack are out of the question!" Megatrona straightened and smiled, "you are smart." Megatron followed suite and came to a standing position. "We could accomplish great things together, but remember this is my world, we do it my way." Megatrona withdrew her sword, "very well" she said in a coy tone, striding over to Megatron, "But you remember that Optimia is mine." She ran her finger along Megatrons chest and walked into the ship. Megatron glared after her, this was his world and no one and certainly not a female was going to take it from him. Meanwhile, in the under floors of the Nemesis MoonScream and StarScream were looking in the relic storage, "The forge of Solace Prime, Apex Armor, you guys have the same relics we do." StarScream chuckled, "Indeed we do. I helped to get some of these relics actually." MoonScream raised an eyebrow, "Really, well I helped to get our worlds too." StarScream walked over to MoonScream, "Does Megatrona humiliate you in front of the others?" MoonScream face dropped, and her eyes left StarScream's face. "Yes, yes she does. All the time." MoonScream turned away, "I put up with it and hope that maybe I can win her respect by doing something, but I feel I have done everything, everything but I just can't seem to please her." StarScream's face dropped as well, so did his wings. "I totally understand, nothing you say or do is ever good enough." MoonScream turned around "Yes, I'm glad I have finally met someone who understands me." StarScream smiled, "Believe me, I am as well."


	4. Chapter 4

Autobot Base:

"NOOO" Ratchet and Wracheta yelled in unison, the entire base looked to the two medics. "Ratchet, are you alright?" Optimus asked with concern. "Everything is fine" Ratchet huffed, "If these two would LEAVE MY EQUIPMENT ALONE!" Miko and Mike smiled, "I was just showing Mike this weird du-hicky." Ratchet cocked his eyebrow, tilted his head, and made an annoyed look. "Miko that is not a du-hicky" he spoke in a calm collected voice. "That is a laser scalpel. Stay Away from it! You could turn it on and hurt yourself or someone else." Miko shrugged and turned to Mike, "Well there you go; it's called a laser scallop."  
"Scalpel!" The medics corrected. "Whatever" Miko shrugged, "Come on Mike let's see if we can get Bulkhead and Bulkhelda to take us out." Mike gave a mischievous smile, "Let's go." The two scampered off leaving the medics to shake their heads. "Well at least I'm not the only one having to put up with a young, mischievous, teen." Wracheta sighed.  
Optimus stood watching the event transpire, as did Optimia. Both smiled a slight bit, "Ratchet, is there any sign of Decepticon activity?"  
"Nothing" Ratchet pointed to the screen, "it's been way to quite" Arcee stated crossing her arms. "Team I wish to speak with you for a moment. Also, Optimus's team appears to have somethings to discuss, as to we." Optimia commanded her team to meet. Everyone looked to each other and dispersed into their teams, "That means you too kids." Optimia ordered, "I need to talk with you Mike." Optimus watched the children run to their team, "And I must speak with you Miko. " Miko smiled and gave a nervous chuckle, "I think I will check on...uh…check on the…the energon tank" Miko went to scamper in that direction when a large, metal hand landed in front of her blocking her path. "Miko, Please stay here." Miko dropped her head and walked over the stand at the railing to listen to her leader along with the others. Optimus looked at his team; everyone's attention was drawn to him. "Team Prime, I know it has been an adjustment to make with the dimensions conjoining together. But as long as Megatron and Megatrona are together here on earth, there remains a grave threat. We must work together as a team, that means," Optimus turned to look at Miko, "we must respect each ones area." Miko put her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth. Ratchet crossed his arms, "yah" he nodded his head. Optimus looked to Ratchet, "Ratchet that includes you." Ratchet looked surprised, "ME?! Whatever do you mean?" Optimus wanted to roll his eyes but kept control, "Leaving the children to their own activities and allowing them to engage with the other children as well. They…" Optimus looked the children, and thought, _Well Jack and Raph anyway_ , "are responsible and are able to keep safety a priority." Jack chimed in, "Well me and Raph anyway, we can keep an eye on Miko."  
"HEY!" Miko shouted Jack looked at Miko, "You know It's true" Miko thought for a moment, "yes Sir, I won't touch anything of Ratchets and I promise to make sure Mike stay out of trouble." All of the Autobots looked at her, "And myself." She sighed. Bulkhead laughed, "well now that's settled, how are we going to get the relic and get the others home?" Arcee crossed her arms and sighed, "Well my guess is the first thing we need to do is to is to locate the decepticons ship." Optimus nodded, "indeed. Ratchet what will it take to locate that ship?" Ratchet put his hand to his chin. "Well the last time we located the ship the cloaking device just happened to be down, which was a good thing but the chances of that happening again are slim to none." Optimus sighed, "All we can do is try."  
Meanwhile, Optimia was having a similar conversation. "We must capture Megatrona and MoonScream, We must not allow our troubles to endanger this world. This team has been very gracious to us and we must make sure we do not cause any trouble for them, any more then we already have."

 **Decepticon Warship:**

"Allow me to guide you through my ship." Megatron offered to Megatrona, "This is the same ship that I have back in my dimension, no need to be shown around." Megatrona waved a hand. Megatron ran to walk beside her, "As this is MY ship, I believe it is only fitting that I take the lead, and pardon me for being…suspicious but I will be watching your every move. Nothing happens aboard this ship without me knowing." Megatrona smiled, "well then let us use your ship and army to gain control over the Dimension Jumper then we can conquer the worlds together!" Megatron smiled, "What a brilliant Idea! Now why did I not think of that? Follow me and I will give you access to armory." Megatrona put her hand in the air, "I know my way remember, I will be back." Megatron kept his smile and saw her off, turning his back as the command center door closed he turned on his com-link. "Soundwave, please ensure our guest does not go or do anything that she is not permitted to do. Knock-Out I need you to do something for me."  
StarScream and MoonScream walked the halls laughing and enjoying one another's company. "I have enjoyed our time together, StarScream. I only wish this could go on forever. It feels amazing to talk to someone who understands my point of view and feelings. Believe me that's a big thing!" StarScream smiled, "I understand. It is the same with me." They walked for a few moments in silence. "MoonScream!" StarScream grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall, "I was thinking. Why does this have to end? Stay here with me." MoonScream looked into StarScream's eyes, "oh StarScream I wish that I could, but Megatron would destroy me before she would let that happen. " StarScream looked to the floor then back at MoonScream, "Let her try. I will protect you." MoonScream smiled. "I've waited all my life for a man to say that to me." StarScream smiled back.

Megatrona rounded the corner on her way to the armory, as she rounded the corner she heard a laugh. "MoonScream?" she whispered. Following the sound of laughter Megatron came to stand in front of Soundwave, "I heard laughter" she stated. Soundwave played the recording, as Megatrona eyes widen, "This is a trick!" She turned to run as Knock-Out shoved a needle into her arm. "Sorry miss just a little concoction to make you lose consciousness for a while. "You…You will..re..re" Megatron fell to the ground. Knock-Out chuckled, "Women! Lord Megatron, we got her. Soundwave is cuffing her now and we will put her in a holding cell."  
"Excellent Work Knock-Out. Now see that StarScream and MoonScream are not pulling any funny business aboard my ship."  
"Yes sir Lord Megatron." Knock-Out smirked, "Knowing StarScream they probably have some scheme they are coming up with" he whispered to himself.

Knock-Out walked toward the relics chamber to find StarScream, "Uh Lord Megatron where exactly are they?"  
"That dear doctor is what I want you to find out!" Knock-Out cringed. _And I thought you knew everything that happened on your ship._ He thought to himself.

 **Autobot Base:**

"Ratchet have you located the con's?" Optimia asked. "No ma'am, their cloaking technology is very complex and advanced." Optimus sighed, it was hopeless to locate the cons but he could not let his team see that. " ** _Maybe we could wait at the relic cave; you know set an ambush and wait for Megatron and Megatrona. You know they will try to retrieve the relic."_** Bumblebee beeped. Optimus looked at Bumblebee with approval, he was shaping into a fine leader. "Excellent idea Bumblebee." Optimus looked to Optimia, "Megatron he will head to the cave with an army, not alone. This is our world and I will understand if you and your team..."  
"With all due respect, Megatrona is mine. My team will assist." Optimus smiled. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimia looked to her team, "What he said." Ratchet punched the coordinates into the ground bridge control as it spun to life. "I will assist Ratchet with whatever is required." Wracheta offered. Optimia nodded, "We will contact you once we have secured the relic and Megatrona." The Autobots disappeared into swirling vortex of the ground bridge.

 **Decepticon Ship:**

"StarScream!" StarScream jumped as his com link yelled into his ear "Yes Lord Megatron."  
"Where are you! Knock-out has been looking for you for an hour!"  
"We are on the lower deck near engine room master."  
"Well get up here! We are going to the relic cave and we are sending that wretch and her sidekick back to their own world. And with any luck the Autopests will be there too!"  
"Uh Lord Megatron could we possibly only send Megatrona? MoonScream and I…well…"  
"StarScream don't be pathetic! She's playing you to get to me and this world for her mistress! So get up here now!" StarScream dropped his shoulders, "yes Lord Megatron." MoonScream watched StarScream's body language, "What's Wrong StarScream?" StarScream turned to her. "Is it true?"  
"Is what true?"  
"Has this all been a game? Are you toying with me under orders from Megatrona in order to conquer this world?" MoonScream looked surprised and sad, "It started out that way." StarScream shook his head and turned his back to her. "StarScream listen to me."  
"I've heard enough!" StarScream yelled! "Soundwave do what you must" Soundwave came behind MoonScream, grabbing her arms and securing a pair of cuffs on her. "no StarScream! Please! It's not like that anymore! Please Listen to me!" StarScream walked away hearing her voice shouting but ignoring it. "I am on my way Lord Megatron and that lying wretch is on her way to the holding chambers."  
"Excellent StarScream!" StarScream sighed, " _Yes Excellent"_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Relic Cave

The Autobots ran into the cave, "There it is!" Arco pointed to the small device on the cave floor. "Carefully approach it Arco, do not activate it" Optimia warned her teammate, Arco nodded and carefully slinked over to the relic with Bumblebee sneaking behind him, "Bumblebee use caution." Bee also nodded. All of the Autobots followed with distance, Arco bent down to pick up the device as a voice echoed through the cave, "Optimus! I know you are in here! I have a proposal!" Optimus froze, "it is Megatron." Optimus put up his hand to silence everyone, "I am here Megatron, what is your proposal?" Optimia and Optimus looked to each other, "We will meet with him and I have no doubt that Megatrona is with him." Optimia ordered her team, Optimus nodded in agreement as the two made their way to the cave entrance where the Decepticon warlord stood.

Megatron eyed the two Autobot leaders walking toward him, this would be fun. Optimus wouldn't be able to resist his offer. "What do you want Megatron?" Optimus glared at Megatron, "And where is Megatrona?" Optimia coolly asked. Megatron smiled and chuckled, "My proposal is about that wretch. I am ruler of this world and no females are going to take it from me!" Megatron pointed to Optimia. Optimus kept a calm composure, "Megatron tell me what it is that you want." Megatron steered his glare from Optimia to turn his gaze to Optimus, snapping his fingers as four vehicons emerged from the forest, dragging with them Megatrona and MoonScream. Megatrona glared at Megatron but didn't say a thing as the decepticons had gagged her and MoonScream was simply silent as the look of a broken heart covered her face. "These two wretches tried to overtake my ship and my command; I brought them here to use that device to send them back to their own dimension. This is my world and no one is going to take it from me!" Optimus studied Megatron face, he seemed sincere. "Very Well Megatron, I will allow this truce. But in return for…assisting you, We will keep the relic." Megatron thought for a moment. "Agreed Prime."

Arco and Bumblebee brought the relic outside and sat it on the ground. The two teams stood guard around it. "This will be quick and easy." StarScream said in a sad voice. MoonScream looked up with tears in her eyes, "Please StarScream, listen to me." She tried to whisper. StarScream turned his head away. "How am I supposed to believe anything you say?"  
"Because it's the truth, It started out that way but StarScream…I…I really like you." StarScream looked at MoonScream, "I want to believe you, I do but…" StarScream looked to the ground and thought.

Optimia stepped forward, "Then this is where we too depart. With Megatrona in captivity we can now bring peace to Cybertron and her people." Optimia turned to Optimus, "Thank-you for your gracious hospitality and helping us to capture Megatrona." Optimus nodded, "You are most welcome indeed." Optimia walked over to Megatron, "I will take charge of my prisoner." Megatron smiled seemingly to agree. "Arco gather the children and Wracheta." Arco nodded as a green vortex appeared behind them and Wracheta came through with Optimia team's children sitting on her shoulders.  
A few more discussions were had until Wracheta figured out how to activate the device, "I have it. Know to just. There." A bright pink lite up the device, "Let's go Megatrona." Optimia pulled her to a standing position. A laugh came from behind them, "Just because I don't want her here to take over this world doesn't mean I have a problem with her taking over your world, after all she is me in that dimension." Optimus's eyes widen, "Megatron, have you no honor?" Megatron looked up for a moment and thought, "Not for you!" Megatron shouted, charging his blaster and destroying the cuffs on Megatrona. Megatron looked at Megatron in surprise, but the look was short lived as Megatron thrusted himself toward her knocking her through the portal. "Megatrona!" Optimia shouted, giving Optimus a quick glance she summoned her team, "Autobots through the portal!" Optimus nodded a good-bye as Team Optimus Prime charged the decepticons.

MoonScream and StarScream watched the event transpire, "StarScream throw that Wretch through the portal and get in here!" StarScream looked back and forth between his leader and MoonScream. "StarScream?!" StarScream sighed, "Sorry MoonScream but I have to obey Lord Megatron." Moon Screams face saddened and StarScream lifted her up in a bridal-style. Looking into each other's eyes. "I will never forget you."  
"Nor I you." StarScream placed MoonScream down so she could walk through, she stopped and turned giving StarScream one last look as the portal began to close behind her. "StarScream!" Megatron yelled, the battle lasted for about half an hour before Bumblebee managed to grab the Dimension Jumper and Arcee radioed Ratchet for a ground bridge.

Within the Autobot base the bots put the relic in the relic room and all sat to enjoy a cool cup of much needed energon. "Well" Arcee started, "That was…crazy." Optimus nodded in agreement and the children were all asleep watching the TV. The same was happening in the opposite realm.  
Meanwhile, in the Decepticon ship Megatron growl and mumbled over his failing scheme. StarScream sat on his bed, It would happen that the only girl he had ever met that he actually like was from a different dimension. "Figures" StarScream pouted.

Optimus walked that night past all of the rooms, double checking his family. It had been an interesting week and much had transpired, he was glad that the others were resting well. Optimus smiled to himself as he settled down to sleep and couldn't help but wonder if the other dimension was doing the same thing…which they were.

Sorry this ending chapter is short. But I hope you like it


End file.
